


Sueños húmedos

by kavalla



Category: Free!
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 16:27:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kavalla/pseuds/kavalla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka debía afrontar las consecuencias de soñar con su verdadero amor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sueños húmedos

Ella le había robado el corazón, se había adueñado de todos sus pensamientos y era la musa de sus sueños más profundos. Haruka no exageraría si dijese que ya solo podía pensar en la belleza inigualable, elegante y majestuosa, de aquella cascada.

Soñaba que la cascada permanecía en aquel rincón mágico del mundo, con el agua fluyendo con orgullo y trayendo consigo una sinfonía hechizante al caer. Las gotas volaban y le salpicaban la cara, buscando besarle y acariciarle dulcemente.

¡Y cómo caía el agua desde arriba! Era un espectáculo digno de dioses, por el que habrían pagado cientos de reyes. Pero en aquel momento, en su sueño tierno y amoroso, ya solo estaban ella y él. La cascada y Haruka. Juntos, sintiendo el poder de la naturaleza.

El agua, oh el agua, brillante y transparente. Fuerte y sabia. Haruka quedaba embobado ante aquel sonido relajante y profundo. Ya no necesitaba despertarse y volver al mundo real. Él era feliz allí, con su cascada.

Sin embargo, la realidad era cruel y quería apartar a aquellos dos amantes malditos.

Haruka despertó de repente, sobresaltado y con el corazón a punto de salírsele por la boca. No sabía si aquella emoción era producto de aquel sueño maravilloso que acababa de tener o de haber manchado tanto su ropa interior como la cama de un líquido cálido y amarillo.


End file.
